A typical assembly process for a vehicle steering wheel having adriver's side air bag involves a series of sequential steps. For example, a steering wheel is first attached to a steering shaft using a fastener which is accessed and tightened in a center area of the steering wheel. Next, an air bag module is placed in the center area of the steering wheel and secured thereto.
This process, however, does not work with a steering wheel and air bag assembly having a one-piece integral cover on the steering wheel and covering the air bag.